helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Side:Kawatani Hideo
Kawatani Hideo (河谷英夫) is a Japanese video director who has directed several music videos for Hello! Project, as well as Ciao Bella Cinquetti (formerly THE Possible), since 2001. Works Abe Natsumi 2004 ☆安倍なつみ『だって 生きてかなくちゃ』（ＰＶ）☆|Datte Ikitekanakucha (with producer Suehiro Tetsushi) Natsumi Abe- Koi no Telephone Goal|Koi no Telephone GOAL (with producer Suehiro Tetsushi) 2006 Abe Natsumi- Stress|The Stress (with producer Suehiro Tetsushi) Berryz Koubou 2004 Berryz Koubou - Anata Nashide wa Ikite Yukenai (MV)|Anata Nashide wa Ikite Yukenai (with producer Suehiro Tetsushi) Berryz Koubou- Fighting Pose wa Date ja nai! (MV)|Fighting Pose wa Date ja nai! (with producer Suehiro Tetsushi) Berryz Koubou - Piriri to Yukou! (MV)|Piriri to Yukou! (with producer Suehiro Tetsushi) Berryz Koubou - Happiness ~Koufuku Kangei!~ (MV)|Happiness ~Koufuku Kangei!~ (with producer Suehiro Tetsushi) 2005 Berryz Koubou - Nanchuu Koi wo Yatteruu YOU KNOW? (MV)|Nanchuu Koi wo Yatteruu YOU KNOW? (with producer Mizuno Hiroaki) Berryz Koubou - 21ji Made no Cinderella (MV)|21ji Made no Cinderella (with producer Suehiro Tetsushi) Berryz Koubou - Gag 100kaibun Aishite Kudasai (MV)|Gag 100kaibun Aishite Kudasai (with producer Suehiro Tetsushi) 2006 Berryz Koubou - Jiriri Kiteru (MV)|Jiriri Kiteru (with producer Suehiro Tetsushi) 2015 Berryz Koubou - Love together! (MV) (Promotion Ver.)|Love together! (with producer Suehiro Tetsushi) Country Girls 2016 Country Girls - Boogie Woogie LOVE (MV) (Promotion Edit) Country Girls - Koi wa Magnet (MV) (Promotion Edit) Country Girls - Ranrarun ~Anata ni Muchuu~ (MV) (Promotion Edit) Country Musume ni Ishikawa Rika (Morning Musume) 2001 Country Musume ni Ishikawa Rika (Morning Musume) - Koibito wa Kokoro no Ouendan (MV)|Koibito wa Kokoro no Ouendan (with producer Suehiro Tetsushi) 2002 Country Musume ni Ishikawa Rika (Morning Musume) - Iroppoi Onna ~SEXY BABY~ (MV)|Iroppoi Onna ~SEXY BABY~ (with producer Suehiro Tetsushi) ℃-ute 2007 ℃-ute - Sakura Chirari (MV)|Sakura Chirari (with producer Suehiro Tetsushi) 2016 ℃-ute - Ai wa Maru de Seidenki (MV) (Promotion Edit)|Ai wa Maru de Seidenki (with producer Suehiro Tetsushi) DEF.DIVA 2005 DEF.DIVA 好きすぎて バカみたい|Suki Sugite Baka Mitai (with producer Suehiro Tetsushi) GAM 2007 GAM - Daisuki Rakuten Eagles PV|Daisuki Rakuten Eagles (with producer Suehiro Tetsushi) Goto Maki 2002 Goto Maki - Yaruki! IT'S EASY|Yaruki! IT'S EASY (with producer Suehiro Tetsushi) Hello! Project Shuffle Units 2002 Happy♡7 - Shiawase Beam! Suki Suki Beam! (MV)|Shiawase Beam! Suki Suki Beam! (with producer Suehiro Tetsushi) Sexy 8 - Shiawase Desu ka? (MV)|Shiawase Desu ka? (with producer Suehiro Tetsushi) Odoru♡11 - Shiawase Kyouryuu Ondo (MV)|Shiawase Kyouryuu Ondo (with producer Suehiro Tetsushi) 2003 7AIR - Kowarenai Ai ga Hoshii no (MV)|Kowarenai Ai ga Hoshii no (with producer Suehiro Tetsushi) SALT5 - GET UP! Rapper (MV)|GET UP! Rapper (with producer Suehiro Tetsushi) 11WATER - BE ALL RIGHT! (MV)|BE ALL RIGHT! (with producer Suehiro Tetsushi) 2005 Sexy Otonajan - Onna, Kanashii, Otona (MV)|Onna, Kanashii, Otona (with producers Suehiro Tetsushi, Mizuno Hiroaki) Elegies - Inshouha Renoir no You ni (MV)|Inshouha Renoir no You ni (with producers Suehiro Tetsushi, Mizuno Hiroaki) Puripuri Pink - Hitoshirezu Mune wo Kanaderu Yoru no Aki (MV)|Hitoshirezu Mune wo Kanaderu Yoru no Aki (with producers Suehiro Tetsushi, Mizuno Hiroaki) H.P. All Stars 2004 H.P. All Stars - ALL FOR ONE & ONE FOR ALL! (MV)|ALL FOR ONE & ONE FOR ALL! (with producer Suehiro Tetsushi) Mano Erina 2009 真野恵里菜 「Love&Peace=パラダイス」(MV)|Love&Peace=Paradise (with producer Suehiro Tetsushi) Matsuura Aya 2002 Matsuura Aya - Sougen no hito|Sougen no Hito (with producer Suehiro Tetsushi) 2007 松浦亜弥 - 笑顔 PV|Egao Melon Kinenbi 2001 Melon Kinenbi - Denwa Matteimasu (MV)|Denwa Matteimasu (with producer Suehiro Tetsushi) 2002 Melon Kinenbi - Kousui (MV) 2007 Melon Kinenbi - Unforgettable (MV)|Unforgettable (with producer Suehiro Tetsushi) MilkyWay 2008 MilkyWay - Anataboshi|Anataboshi (with producer Suehiro Tetsushi) Minimoni 2003 Minimoni - Rock 'n' Roll Kenchoushozaichi ~Oboechaina Series~ (MV)|Rock 'n' Roll Kenchoushozaichi ~Oboechaina Series~ (with producer Suehiro Tetsushi) Minimoni - Minimoni Kazoe Uta ~Ofuru Version~ (MV)|Minimoni Kazoe Uta ~Ofuro Version~ (with producer Suehiro Tetsushi) Minimoni - Minimoni Kazoe Uta ~Date Version~ (MV)|Minimoni Kazoe Uta ~Date Version~ (with producer Suehiro Tetsushi) Minimoni - CRAZY ABOUT YOU (MV)|CRAZY ABOUT YOU (with producer Suehiro Tetsushi) 2004 Minimoni - Lucky Cha Cha Cha! (MV)|Lucky Cha Cha Cha! (with producer Suehiro Tetsushi) Morning Musume 2002 Morning Musume - Koko ni Iruzee! (MV)|Koko ni Iruzee! (with producer Suehiro Tetsushi) 2003 Morning Musume - Ganbacchae! (Do Your Best!)|Ganbacchae! (with producer Suehiro Tetsushi) Morning Musume - Morning Musume no Hyokkori Hyoutanjima (MV)|Morning Musume no Hyokkori Hyoutanjima (with producer Suehiro Tetsushi) Morning Musume - Go Girl ~Koi no Victory~ (MV)|Go Girl ~Koi no Victory~ (with producer Suehiro Tetsushi) 2007 Morning Musume - Egao YES Nude (MV)|Egao YES Nude (with producer Suehiro Tetsushi) 2009 Morning Musume - Naichau Kamo (MV)|Naichau Kamo (with producer Suehiro Tetsushi) Morning Musume 20th 2017 Morning Musume 20th - Ai no Tane (20th Anniversary Ver.) (MV) (Short Ver.)|Ai no Tane (20th Anniversary Ver.) 2018 Morning Musume 20th - Morning Coffee (20th Anniversary Ver.) (MV) (Short Ver.)|Morning Coffee (20th Anniversary Ver.) Morning Musume Otome Gumi 2003 Morning Musume Otome Gumi - Ai no Sono ~Touch My Heart!~ (MV)|Ai no Sono ~Touch My Heart!~ (with producer Suehiro Tetsushi) Morning Musume Sakura Gumi 2004 Morning Musume Sakura Gumi - Sakura Mankai (MV)|Sakura Mankai (with producer Suehiro Tetsushi) Morning Musume Tanjou 10nen Kinentai 2007 Morning Musume Tanjou 10nen Kinentai - Bokura ga Ikiru MY ASIA (MV)|Bokura ga Ikiru MY ASIA (with producer Suehiro Tetsushi) Ongaku Gatas 2007 Ongaku Gatas - Narihajimeta Koi no BELL (MV)|Narihajimeta Koi no BELL (with producer Suehiro Tetsushi) Petitmoni 2001 Petitmoni - Pittari Shitai X'mas! (MV) THE Possible / Ciao Bella Cinquetti 2007 04 - THE Possible - Otome Nazo Nazo|Otome Nazo Nazo (with producer Suehiro Tetsushi) THE ポッシボーfeaturing秋山ゆりか橋本愛奈『夏のトロピカル娘。』|Natsu no Tropical Musume. (with producer Suehiro Tetsushi) THE ポッシボーfeaturing岡田ロビン翔子後藤夕貴『金魚すくいと花火大会』|Kingyo Sukui to Hanabi Taikai (with producer Suehiro Tetsushi) THE ポッシボー『HAPPY 15』|HAPPY 15 (with producer Suehiro Tetsushi) THE ポッシボー『ラヴメッセージ！』|Love Message! (with producer Suehiro Tetsushi) 2008 THE ポッシボー「家族への手紙」【PV】（THE POSSIBLE-Kazoku Heno Tegami-）|Kazoku e no Tegami (with producer Suehiro Tetsushi) 2009 THE ポッシボー「幸せの形」【PV】（THE POSSIBLE-Shiawase no katachi-）|Shiawase no Katachi (with producer Suehiro Tetsushi) 2015 Ciao Bella Cinquetti - Omotesandou (MV)|Omotesandou (with producer Suehiro Tetsushi) 2016 Ciao Bella Cinquetti - Doushiyou, Watashi (MV)|Doushiyou, Watashi (with producer Suehiro Tetsushi) Ciao Bella Cinquetti - Ichigo Ichie (MV)|Ichigo Ichie (with producer Suehiro Tetsushi) Tsukishima Kirari starring Kusumi Koharu (Morning Musume) 2006 Kusumi Koharu - Balalaika 2007 Koharu Kusumi - Happy|Happy☆彡 (with producer Suehiro Tetsushi) v-u-den 2005 V-u-den - Hitorijime|Hitorijime (with producer Suehiro Tetsushi) 美勇伝 - 季節(PV)mpeg|Kurenai no Kisetsu (with producer Suehiro Tetsushi) 愛～スイートルーム～|Ai ~Suite Room~ (with producer Suehiro Tetsushi) 2006 (HQ) Vu-den - Issai Gassai Anata ni A.ge.ru|Issai Gassai Anata ni∮A.ge.ru♪ (with producer Suehiro Tetsushi) W 2004 W - Koi no Vacance (MV)|Koi no Vacance (with producer Suehiro Tetsushi) W - Aa Ii na! (MV)|Aa Ii na! (with producer Suehiro Tetsushi) 2005 W - Koi no Fuga (MV)|Koi no Fuga (with producer Suehiro Tetsushi) W - Miss Love Tantei (MV)|Miss Love Tantei (with producer Suehiro Tetsushi) ZYX 2003 ZYX - Iku ZYX! FLY HIGH (MV) -HD-|Iku ZYX! FLY HIGH (with producer Suehiro Tetsushi) ZYX - Shiroi Tokyo(Sub)|Shiroi TOKYO (with producer Suehiro Tetsushi) References #HATCH CORPORATION Works External Links *Official Twitter Category:Staff members